Night or Light
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: A new student comes to DA. But is he there to learn or is there another reason he's there? rated for safety. victim this time: Ultimate Soldier! crack! enjoy!


**Night or Light**

Chazz: FINALLY!! A NORMAL NA-

Angel: (cuts off Chazz and grits teeth and speaks in a whisper) you will shut up now!

Chazz: (muffled) why?!

Angel: (points to bean bag bed thing and there is a little girl on it) my mom came up with the best idea for my little cousin to sleep ova tonight! Damn old bat! So I've been confined to meh room ever since she went to bed….2 hours ago.

Chazz: oooooooo (hand is removed)

Angel: yup so I'm bored and decided to make a random one shot again!  and this time! It has a friend of mine in it! UT-UT!! ….just cause I can!

Chazz: can't you make one centered around me?

Angel: no! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: MWHAHAHHAHAHA! (pulls out dodgeball bazooka and blasts them all with it) only own idea!

(insert separation line)

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!!" Crowler shouted over the talking of the students. When he saw that none of them were listening to him he tried again. "LISTEN TO ME YOU WASTE OF PEOPLE!!" he shouted. He got angry, confused, and just flat out pissed off looks in a certain black Slifer's case. "Good! We have a new transfer student coming in today! So please make him welcome!"

"Will he be better than the other transfers we got this year?!" Chazz shouted. Some people chuckled at this. But most just glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean Princeton!?" Jesse said, turning around to glare at Chazz. Chazz glared right back.

"It means you suck Anderson!" Chazz spat. Jesse was about to say something back but Crowler interrupted.

"SHUT UP!! YOU BOTH SUCK!!" everyone looked at Crowler with confused looks. "Anyways! Here is you're new classmate!" and with that Crowler gestured to the door and out came a boy with jet-black hair, a green shirt, a blue and black trench coat with flaming designs, dark blue jeans, and white and black shoes. His skin is tan and he has dark brown eyes. "His name is Ulti Soldier….WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT?!" Crowler shrieked.

"What the hell kinda name is Vellian Crowler!?" Ulti shot back, while jamming his hands into his coat pocket. "I mean really! What is up with that?!"

"Don't question your teacher! And where is your Obelisk blazer?!"

"That gay thing? I blew it up with some of my liquid C4's!" he said with a slight snort. "My trench coat is way cooler than that thing ever will be! So, where do I sit Ma'am?" he asked looking at Crowler. Crowler's face became red with anger and he started to shake. The whole class erupted in anger. "What?"

"I'M A MAN THANK YOU!! AND THAT'S DR. CROWLER TO YOU!!"

"YOU'RE A MAN?!" Ulti shouted taking a few steps back in surprise. "THERE IS NO GOD!!" he cried as he crouched down and put his hands to his eyes. The class, if at all possible, laughed even harder. "I'M SCARED TO SEE WHAT KINDA DOCTOR YOU ARE!! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!"

"MR. SOLDIER!!" Crowler shrieked. Ulti shot right up. Perfectly fine.

"You called?" he asked as if he wasn't just pretty much writhing in pain just moments ago.

"GO TO YOUR SEAT BEFORE I GIVE YOU A DETENTION!!" Crowler said as he pointed to a seat right next to Chazz. Ulti looked in the direction he was pointing to.

"1) o my god! A detention!! That's so horrible! And 2) do I havta sit next to the freak with the chicken butt hair? Cause I think it might be contagious or something!" Crowler's face got even redder with anger.

"GO TO YOUR SEAT!! NOW!!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Don't have a conniption!" Ulti then walked all the way up and plopped down next to Chazz. Chazz then started to glare at him. "What's up your ass chicken butt? Did one of your eggs not come out all the way this morning? Well then, I guess that you're just gonna havta go! To bad I left my axe in my room. I'll decapitate you later."

"You I like!" Jesse said turning around and grinning at Ulti.

"Do I look like I care?" Ulti asked in a monotone.

"You look like you have a stick up your ass!" Hassleberry said from his seat next to Jaden. "The Private was trying to be nice!"

"Do I look like the nice type?"

"NO!" Blaire randomly butted in. "YOU'RE THE HOT TYPE!!" she chirped.

"O.O" and they say that Ulti's eyes grew 10 sizes that day (yes I did just quote When the Grinch Stole Christmas! Deal!)! "Who's the scary chick?" he asked looking at Jaden.

"You mean Blaire?" Jaden asked. "She's not scary! That's just her way of saying hello to people!" he said smiling.

"Are you really as clueless as him?!" Ulti muttered in disbelief.

"What was that Ulti?" Alexis asked, who was right behind Ulti.

"WAH WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!" he shouted as he turned around to face Alexis.

"Since before you got here genius." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes. "And what did you say before?"

"I didn't say anything!" he said in a defense tone. Alexis was about to say something but was interrupted by Crowler shrieking.

"WILL YOU KIDS SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Crowler shouted, yelling over in the GX gangs direction. "AND BLAIRE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS ISN'T YOUR CLASS!! LEAVE!! NOW!!" and with that Blaire 'humphed' and left. Ulti turned around to look at Alexis and she mouthed "We will take later".

(after one long boring lecture)

Ulti and the GX gang were hanging out in front of the Slifer dorms, just talking about random stuff. But then a question came up that none of them were expecting.

"Hey Ulti?" Syrus asked.

"Huh?" Ulti said from his place under the tree. "What?"

"Why did you come to Duel Academy this late in the year?" Ulti tensed at this.

"Cause I felt like it." He said slightly emotionlessly.

"Come on!" Jaden said enthusiastically. "You can tell us!! We're you're friends now! And if you don't we'll never shut up about it!"

"(sigh) Fine! I came here to…let's just say get away for a while. That's all. Things just got a little complicated back home and I just wanted to get away from it. That's all."

"What did you want to get away from specifically?" Alexis asked.

"In plain terms, Light and Night." Ulti said with a slight sigh.

"You mean like good and evil?" Jesse asked.

"That's one way of putting it yes." Ulti then stood up and stretched. "Well! I think I'm gonna go to sleep now!" he started to walk towards the dorms when he heard a faint cry and froze in his tracks. "They wouldn't have…would they?" he said with his eyes wide. He slowly turned around towards the docks.

"What is it Ulti?" Atticus asked. Just then two people in cloaks came out of nowhere. One was wearing a white cloak and the other a black cloak. "Eep!"

"ULTI!!" the two figures shouted. They each pulled off their cloaks. The one that was wearing the white cloak was wearing a black trench coat with red lining. He also wears white jeans, white gloves, black boots, bandages that cover up his upper body: chest, stomach, neck, arms, hands, and back. He wore white, but clear sunglasses over his eyes. And the person next to him wore the same thing, just the colors were reversed **(1)**.

"O shit!" Ulti shouted as he started to run from the two boys, but he didn't go more than 3 feet before he got tackled to the ground. "GET OFFA ME!! GET OFF!!"

"What in tarnation is this?!" Jesse shouted. "And who are these guys!!"

"I'm Light!" the guy with the black trench coat said. "And this idiot is Night!" Light said pointing to the other guy that was holding down Ulti. Night growled.

"You're the idiot here Light!!" Night snapped.

"But what do you want with Ulti?" Alexis asked before the fighting between the two boys got out of hand.

"He said he would choose one of our sides and he hasn't yet!" Night exclaimed.

"Wait, you're asking him to choose to be good or evil?!" Jaden shouted.

"NO!!" Light and Night shouted at the same time. "TO SEE WHO'S HIS FAVORITE!!" everyone else face faulted.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T CHOOSE!!" Ulti shouted as he tried to get out of their grip.

"CHOOSE DAMMIT!!" the two boys who were holding him shouted. Just then Alexis recovered from her shock, walked over to the 3 boys, and ….

_WHAM!! THWACK!! BAM!!_

She hit each other the over the head. She whipped her hands together, getting ride of some random dust and started to walk away.

"IDIOTS!!" she said as she walked away. Jaden and the others looked at Night, Light, and Ulti. They all had anime bumps on their heads and swirls for eyes. The others sweatdropped and slowly backed away like nothing had ever happened.

Ulti, Light and Night continued to lay unconscious long into the night, legs or arms twitching most of the time

(insert separation line)

**(1)** I couldn't find what he really looked like and its like almost 3….you people can deal with that.

Angel: well! That fixed meh boredom!  and I got to torture Ulti more so it's all good!!

Chazz: MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CHICKENS BUTT!!

Angel: ya…it totally does. And Ulti, if you were wondering why I choose you….honestly I don't know! And I thought it would be funny if Light and Night (his OC's for those who don't know) were in it!

REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF IF YOU LIKED IT!!

Sayonara!! -Angel


End file.
